Magic Water
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ben desided to bring someone special to the Enchanted Lake. Who did he bring, what will happen, and will anyone find out? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Descendants in anyway. This story is requested

* * *

Jay was moaning as he was on all fours while being fucked. His huge dick just moving back and forth as his ass was kept being pounded away. Jay only lets two people fuck him. The one who was fucking him now happens to be Ben. He just loved that prince dick up his ass. However there was a dick he loves even better but that dick is busy fucking some pussy.

"You like your prince fucking your bad ass don't you."

"Fuck yeah. Fuck me good."

"Plan to."

Ben started to pound his dick faster and harder into Jay. His hand soon wrapped around the big dick and jacked off the VK as he keeps pounding away. Both boys were soon on edge but it was Ben who shot his load first. Once Jay felt the fourth shot going up his ass he was now shooting off his load onto the floor. Ben stood inside for a bit before pulling out.

"Let's do this again tonight but this time i'm picking the spot" Ben said.

"Deal."

Later that day King Beast stopped Ben as he was exiting a room of the kingdom. Beast not knowing Ben just finished getting his ass pounded by a young boy named Chip. Beast thought Ben was helping the young boy with his studies.

"Son can we talk."

"Sure father."

"I think you are spending more time with Jay then I like. Not sure what is going on with the two of you, but I want it to stop. He is a bad influence so as the other three VKs you decided to bring over."

"Father you have to give them a chance I'm just helping Jay with his school work. He seems to need it more than the other three and they are not a bad influence."

"I don't know son."

"Mom gave you a chance when others won't."

Beast rolled his eyes and walked off.

That night Ben and Jay where walking on a moonlit night. They were holding hands as they headed to the Enchanted Lake. Ben smiled at Jay with Jay smiling right back. The two strip naked to go skinny dipping. The two teens where splashing each other and even dunking one another head under water. After their horsing around the two started to kiss.

The kiss turned into making out and the rest was just a blur to the two teens where now in Ben's bed. Jay still half asleep wake up and sees a young naked boy with silver hair and a locket around his neck. The naked boy can't be no more than thirteen. Jay was confused on who this boy was. He looked over at Ben who was still sleeping.

The Enchanted Lake magically managed to give older teens a son that goes by the name Jazim. However Jazim is not just any boy but a genie as well. Jay found that part out by Jazim holding a lamp in which Jay knew it had to be a magic lamp. After all he should know what one looks like. However he did not know this naked boy was his son.

Next thing he knew Jazim had this look on his face that all VK's have. He knew this kid was up to no good. He also was trying to think if there was any VK that was a genie as he seen Jazim moved over to Ben's side of the bed and then Jay's eyes went wide. The boy aimed his dick and started to pee on to Ben's chest.

Ben for one smiled thinking it was Jay who was the one peeing on him. He turned his head and opened his mouth with his eyes still closed. Jazim smiled and started to pee in Ben's mouth where he just drank up what was left of Jazim's pee thinking it was Jay's. Jay just watched in shock and once Jazim finished Jay got up just as Ben opened his eyes.

Ben was in shock as Jay soon was out of the trance and went over to the boy and pulled him by the arm away from Ben.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked

"Oh Dad I'm just peeing on father like you always do."

"Who do you think you are?" Ben asked wondering who this naked boy was.

"Jazim your genie son. You guys wished for me and here I am."

"Dude what the hell was with that lake." Jay asked

Last night once the boys stopped making out they made their way to the shallow end with Ben kissing his way down Jay's chest. Jay just held his head as Ben kept kissing his way down. Soon Ben was on his knees and held onto Jay's seven inch dick before sliding it in his mouth. Ben then expertly sucked away causing Jay to moan out loud into the woods.

Ben sure was better at sucking dick then he was eating out pussy as it took forever making girls he picked to squirt onto and into his mouth. Now with boys it was much easier having a mouth full cum in matter of two minutes or less. However only two boys lasted longer than those two minutes with Jay being one of them. Yes prince Ben is a slut.

A slut only known to all the kids of AuradonSo Ben is just sucking away on Jay passed the three minute mark as always with his mouth now being fucked. As Jay was face fucking him Ben was squeezing Jays ass all the way until the long haired teen shot his load into the prince's mouth in which Ben swallowed every drop.

After swallowing Jay's load Ben stood up and the two started making out once more with Jay tasting his load in Ben's mouth. When the kiss broke it was Jay's turn to be on his knees. It was one of the things Jay would do if a VK wanted protection as well as fuck their not so tight asses. After all the kids on the isle have to entertain themselves one way or the other.

Just like Ben Jay was great at sucking dick. It was just one of those things a VK had to know if they wanted to survive if they were not yet big enough. Jay for one just never stopped as he loved getting people off as it was a power trip for him. Unlike Jay though Ben did not last long at all as he shot his load under two minutes in Jay's mouth.

Jay swallowed most of Ben's load and soon got up. The two made out once again with Ben now tasting his own load. When the kiss broke Ben found himself bent over with Jay's eleven inch dick up his ass. It was the biggest dick Ben had ever had taken. The second biggest dick that was up his ass was a ten and a half dick. The others were seven and under.

Ben loved Jay's huge dick up his ass. He even taken both huge dicks up his ass at the same time. However that story is for another time. After a few thrusts Jay picked up Ben by the waist with his eleven inch dick still inside him as he continued to pound away. Something only Jay was able to manage that did not involved leaning against some kind of wall.

Ben's hard seven inch dick just bobbed around as he continued to be fucked hard and fast. Soon Jay was able to spin Ben around while his dick was still inside the prince's ass. As they continued to fuck the teens where making out with Ben holding onto the neck of Jay and his dick in-between their naked wet bodies. The kiss broke as Ben looked into Jay's eyes with lust.

"I wish you give me a kid." Ben moaned

"A genie kid"

"Fuck yeah I wish that too now here comes your wish with my magic baby seeds." Jay said with a smile as the two went back making out until Jay shot his massive load into Ben's well used hole.

Now here is Jay holding the boy calling himself Ben and his son. He did not care if this boy seen him naked. Almost everyone has already. He just looked at the boy and starts to spank Jazim on his bare butt. This was a bad on Jay's part. As this was causing Jazim to transform into a red genie. Also known to be an evil genie.

Jazim's silver hair was now raven black and his naked body was now was covered up by a red vest and pants while his once olive skin was also a darker red then his clothing. Even his once piercing blue eyes where now red that looked could shoot fire out of them. Jay just looked into Jazim's eyes and was no longer in control of his body. He went to the side of the bed where he slept and picked up his pants.

He pulled out his letter belt from the belt loops and walked over to Jazim and handed him the belt all the while the boy was smiling. Jay turned around and bent over the bed to allow Jazim to use it on him. Jazim wasted no time in whipping Jay's bare butt until it was red and

Once the spanking was over with Jay turned around and went on his knees. He then started to hug Jazim transforming Jazim back into his normal genie self. Before Ben and Jay's morning hot bath Jay seen the lamp Jazim is still holding and then his eyes.

"So being that you are a genie do I get three wishes even if you are like my son or something." Jay asked

"Yes I believe so."

"Then I wish for you to be free."

The lamp soon falls from Jazim's hand. Before it could hit the ground the lamp disappeared. Even though Jazim is no longer a genie, he still has a bit of power for being a half sorcerer. Jazim soon joins Ben and Jay on their hot bath. That night as they sleep in the nude on a hot night Jazim ends up waking up in the middle of the night.

He headed to one of the many windows in the room. Once at the window he looks out at the stars before looking down at his locket and opening it. He puts the open locket at eye level and sighs as he sees a picture of himself and his boyfriend Malachai who was the son of Mal and Aziz. Malachai looked just like his father but with his mother's green eyes

"I promise to find you Malachai my Dragon Prince

The naked boy went back to the bed and got into the middle of his two naked dads. His eyes closed just dreaming about

Malachai and himself. Three days later Jazim did find Malachai and the two fucked like rabbits throughout the day. Luckily for the two of them they haven't been caught. However Belle did caught

Jazim walking down the hall naked.

She wondered who the boy was as she never seen this boy before. She soon started to follow him but made sure not to get noticed. Jazim soon was in the washroom and slid into a hot bath with book still in hand. Belle opened the bathroom door to see the boy reading in the tub and just shook her head and left. If she opened the door any further she would seen movement in the water.

Once the door was closed Malachai rose up from the water with a smile on his face. Jazim put the book down as they kiss. Once the kiss broke the two went on to have bathtub sex with Jazim being the bottom for today.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
